


Little piece of magic

by SiQin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, I'm afraid it's a shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiQin/pseuds/SiQin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is back in life and it's his first Christmas with Merlin. Unfortunately, his boyfriend keeps avoiding him because he's got big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little piece of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maycha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maycha/gifts).



> This is Christmas present for one of my best friends, Maycha :3 Thank you for all your support! You're the one who's always here for me, you always listens to my whining or helps me when I have problems. I'm glad I'm your friend and I don't know what I'd do without you. Merry Christmas, twinnie! :)

Cold snowflakes were falling from the sky and covered whole city with white sheet. It was early morning before Christmas day. Everything would be peaceful and calm if there weren't still plenty of people in streets, rushing in chaos.  
Arthur didn't get it. Well, he didn't get many things. It was just nine months since he appeared in the middle of a lake, naked, just with sword (the metal one), and yelled that he's the king. That was when Merlin found him. It wasn't so hard, actually. You know, it's not like exhibionistic dudes with middleage weapons appear every day.

That was also when they finally got together. More than thousand years of waiting and death can probably help you sort out your feelings. And that's how it was. He thought they were getting together pretty well, just as in old times. Merlin kept calling him with his not-even-funny nicknames, took care about him and helped him with adaptting into new world. It was like almost nothing had changed, despite the fact he wasn't king anymore, no one wanted to kill them and kissing his sorcerer in street full of people was okay.

But recently, Merlin seemed different. He often went out alone and didn't tell him where or why. Whenever he asked him, he just said he's tired and will tell him later. Arthur doubted it and was getting worried. It was his first Christmas ever, he was nervous enough that he'll do something wrong. And now his boyfriend was avoiding him and he didn't know why.

Suddenly the sound of opening door took him from his thoughts.

He looked up from cup of hot chocolate (undoubtedly one of the best things in 21st). Raven-haired boy was smiling at him from doorsill. He looked tired but his eyes were shining with sparks.

"Hey, what would you say about little Christmas trip?"

Arthur blinked. "Today? I thought we'll celebrate in home..."

"We will. _Kind of_. So, what do you say?"

"Fine."

Merlin's smile grew wide as he went to him. "Awesome." He leaned down and kissed him.

Maybe things weren't on bad way.

~

They rode for more than six hours now and barely spoke. It wasn't comfortable kind of silence, but since Merlin looked so exhausted, he didn't want to annoy him. They finally arrieved at the end of the road in a forest. 

"So, we're here?"

"Not yet. It's few more miles but we need to change transport."

"Transport?" Arthur's eyebrows frowned. "What do you mean by it?"

Sigh. "Here, just take this." He leaned forward and tied scarf around his head, so he couldn't se anything.

"What the hell? You're gonna kill me and get my life assurance?"

"What? No! You dollophead." Merlin bursted with laughter. "I just want it to be a surprise for you!" 

"That's good, because I don't know if I have any life assurance."

"You do. I made it for you." He smiled lovely at him although Arthur couldn't see it. 

"Believe me and come. I'll lead you." 

Warm feeling spilled through Arthur as Merlin took his hand and led him to the forest. Snow under their feets cracked loudly. Arthur couldn't see anything, so he held his lover tightly. Sudenly they stopped and he realized why. There was something in front of them. 

"Ooookay... Now, do you still know how to get into the saddle?"

 

"It's... a horse?"

"Yeah, a horse." Merlin nodded and caressed a unicorn on its head.

"I'm gonna ride a horse with covered eyes."

"Yes. Do you believe me?"

"I'm afraid I do."

"Great. So now, go a little more further and try to get in, I'll help you."

Once more Arthur wondered if it wasn't **_really_** about life assurance, but surprisingly, he found out it wasn't so hard to get into the saddle, even when he couldn't see. It was just like natural reflex for him and the animal was calm. Merlin joined him, he sat in front of him and pulled his hands around his own waist. Arthur hugged him tightly and Merlin spurred unicorn to move. They rode just few minutes when first familiar trees appeared. Although it was all wrapped in thick white layer, although more than thousand year left, this forest looked almost the same. Merlin suspected it was kind of magic.

Soon they stopped.

"Okay, you can look now."

With that, Arthur untied the scarf and blinked couple of times. He was surprised it was already getting dark. So dark he almost hadn't notice a beautiful silver horn.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M RIDING A UNICORN!"

"Ssssh. Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Merlin, you might had not notice, but I'm pretty fine with my sexual orientation, I don't need to ride a unicorn for it. Besides, where did you find it?"

"It's part of my surprise, clotpole. And he's my friend, that's why I knew where to find him and he let us rode. Now, if you could please really look around? Don't you regonize it?"

Arthur frowned. When he thought, he did. He knew these trees and also these paths. He got down from the saddle. Made one step. Two. He was pretty sure he also walked this ground. Took a deep breath. Even the air was somehow familiar. It felt like " _...home_."

"This- this is road to Camelot, isn't it?" He looked at Merlin with wide eyes. Sorcerer just smiled.

"But how? I mean - I'd thought it's already gone. Along with the town and castle."

"You're too curious. Why don't you get back here? The best part is just coming."

Arthur stared at him for a while before he got back in the saddle. Being in a place he used to live centuries ago seemed pretty amazing itself to him.

They slowly contunied on an accient road that maybe shouldn't be here, but it was. And soon bulwarks of the castle appeared. They were back in Camelot.

Arthur was speechless. All he could do was look around and just stare. This wasn't even possible, was it? Did they travel in time? He doubted it, there was nobody to welcome them and they still wore those modern excuses for a clothes. But still, houses, walls even the castle looked so real.

Clacking of hoofs distrubed just Arthur's low shaking voice. "Merlin... what is this...?"

"A spell."

"What kind of spell? This isn't real, right...?"

"Depends on a way of look. The place is real but it's kind of 'memory projection'. Once the spell ends, it'll dissapear. That's also why there's nobody around. I'm sorry, I tried it but I wasn't sure if wouldn't be too much for you... That's why I wasn't at home so much recently. I'm sorry."

"You fool! You don't have to apologize."  He hugged him more firmly and kissed him on neck just when the unicorn stopped in front of the castle.

"So, ready for coming home?"

"You bet!"

~

Even the chambers were the same as he remembered. His heart beated faster with every precious memory this places caused. For the first time he awakened he felt really alive.   
They visited the throne hall (Arthur realized the seats back then weren't so comfortable as nowadays), the barrack, even Merlin's and Gaius' old home. The last thing that was left was Arthur's chamber. 

"Um, but just before we get in, I want to tell you I changed a few things..." Arthur blinked in confusion. "You know, some things are better with a little of modern." Merlin shrugged and opened doors. If Arthur was amazed before, he didn't know what to do now. It was his chamber, with his old bed and old table (now full of Christmas dinner which meant plenty of delicious food btw.) but also with fireplace in wall and fluffy softly-looking white sheet in front of it. And huge Christmas tree in opposite corner. And small colorful lights floating near the ceiling along with the mistletoe. 

"And with piece of magic."

Arthur couldn't helpt but stared until he found out Merlin looked at him. "Well, what do you think?"

"That I have the best idiotic sorcerer for a boyfriend ever."

"Hey! Easy with words. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I couldn't turn you into a toad!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come to me so I can finally kiss you."

And as he said, he did.

~

They ate calmly, just simply enjoying company of the other. When they finished, they laid in embrace on the sheet in front of fireplace.   
Arhtur was the first to broke silence.

"You know, this all is amazing. I appreciate it, I really do. I would give anything to be back here with all the people, but I couldn't be here without you. I don't mind living in this age, with all the crazy stuff around as long as you're with me. I love you."

Merlin's cheeks burned just like the wood in fireplace. "Maybe the unicorn had really some effect on you. At least you're not such a princess when it comes to feelings."

"Oh, shut up or I'll help you!"

"Will you?"

"Mph!"

No more words were needed. Arthur locked their lips together in long and deep kiss.

"Merry Christmas, prat." 


End file.
